What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas
by QuickFTW
Summary: After graduation Quinn, Puck, Rachel&Finn all move in together, then one night out of the blue, they win the lottery. They all decide to head to Vegas! What will happen though?  Its better than the summary sounds.. trust me!  x


**Authors Note;** I know I have like 6 other stories that I need to finish by I really cbf. I just like writing NEW onees:| Ohh well. I hope you enjoy this one though? and Review blaaaad, REVIEW. xx

* * *

><p><strong>Detailed Summary;<strong> Set just after Graduation. Quinn, Puck, Rachel and Finn decide to share a flat. When they all win the lottery they jet off to Vegas for a few days of Mayhem. As the saying goes _'what happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas'_ may not be the case.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning Honey's!" Rachel said as she swished through the room. She gently pecked Finn on the lips, tapped Puck on his, and embraced Quinn, then fluttered into the kitchen.<p>

They had all moved in together a few weeks after graduation. Rachel and Finn had found a lovely three bedroom apartment not far from the elementary school, it was roomy and perfect for the two of them.

Puck had moved in a week after Finn and Rachel had settled. Surprisingly, it had been Rachel that offered to let him stay, after his Mom decided that she needed a bigger study and Puck had to move out one day. So, off he trotted, into one of the two left over bedrooms.

Quinn had moved in a few days ago. Since her Father had been kicked out after having his affair, Quinn's Mother Judy had not stopped smothering Quinn with Presents and Love. Quinn knew that she could handle it until after graduation, but she had snapped. Angrily she had left her Mom with the house to herself, claiming that she needed time and space away from her mother. So Rachel and Finn kindly took her in, knowing that it wouldn't be for long.

"How are we all this lovely morning?" Rachel's voice echoed through from the kitchen. In reply to that she got a grunt from Puck, nothing from Quinn and a "Good." from Finn.

"You all sound wide awake!" Rachel muttered sarcastically, flicking on the stereo. Barbara Streisand's album played and Quinn sighed. She knew it was Berry's place and she had to let her do what she wanted, but listening to Barbara on full volume at 10am was where she drew the line.

"I'm sorry Berry, but I cannot listen to this so early in the morning. Its just too early woman!" Quinn cried, flicking the switch to the stereo.

"Sorry Rach, I've got to agree with Quinn, not this early." Puck mumbled, he flicked on the Television and put his feet up on the sofa. Finn smacked Puck's feet back down to the floor.

"New sofa man, not cool." Finn muttered.

"You are all a fresh breath of sunshine this morning aren't you." Rachel stated, the sarcasm obvious in her voice.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't get much sleep last night. Puck snores really loud." Quinn mumbled, she brushed her hair out of her face with her fingers.

"He was pretty loud." Finn agreed with Quinn. Quinn nodded at him.

"Oh come on! I've head worse snoring!" Puck looked at them all. "Okay, well maybe I haven't, but my snoring is not that bad!"

Quinn shook her head and smiled to herself. _He always was an idiot,_ she thought.

* * *

><p>That day they had all mostly stayed in the apartment. Puck and Finn played on the Xbox most of the day, yelling and throwing fits when one of them lost. Rachel waltzed around doing house work, breaking out in dance moves and singing at the top of her lungs, whilst Quinn sat quietly on the am chair reading a book. It wasn't until 6pm rolled around that they all knew they had wasted the day away.<p>

"Well, look at that! Its six O'clock already!" Rachel said as she stared up at the clock, above the fire place. "What should I cook for dinner?"

"Why don't we get take out tonight?" Finn suggested. He was never one for cooking.

"Yeah, then you can go and collect it and get us some more beers." Puck looked at Rachel.

"Sounds good to me." Quinn piped up.

"Get a lottery ticket too!" Puck said. "That's on tonight!"

"Okay then, I'll head off in a minute, let me find my shoes!" Rachel headed into the bedroom.

"I'll come too." Quinn walked towards her room to get the things she would need.

"Don't forget I want beer and a lottery ticket!" Puck yelled as they both walked through the door.

"Yes sir!" Quinn mumbled sarcastically, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Less than two hours later, the four of them were sat in the lounge by the television eating Chinese food and watching reruns of CSI Miami.<p>

"Mm.. these noodles are good." Puck mumbled.

"Good, we had to wait a while for them." Quinn smiled at him from across the room, watching as he stuffed a spoonful of them in his mouth. _I didn't think he'd know how to use chopsticks. _

"What's the time?" Finn asked. Rachel glanced at her watch.

"Almost half eight why?" Rachel looked up at him.

"The lottery's on in a minute!" Finn grabbed the lottery ticket from the table. "Lets see if we've won some dollar!"

All four of the house mates stared at the screen, waiting for the numbers they needed to be called out, but knowing that they more than likely wouldn't be.

'12' The person on the television announced. Finn looked down and raised his eyebrow, then looked back at the screen.

'9' Finn moved his plate from his lap and shuffled forwards on the sofa slightly, praying that the other numbers he needed would be called out...

Within the next thirty seconds, all of the numbers, but one that they needed had been called out.

"Come on..." Puck mumbled.

"Please say 17, please say 17!" Rachel begged.

'17!' They announced on TV.

"Oh My god! We won!" Quinn's voice filled the room.

"We Won!" Rachel Screeched, diving up out of her chair. "WE WON!"

Both girls ran up to each other screaming and hugging excitedly.

"Yes!" Puck cried excitedly.

It took a while for it to sink into Finn's mind. _We won, we actually won the lottery..._ "WE'RE RICH!"

"Two hundred and fifty million dollars... IS OURS!" Rachel screamed again, jumping up and down excitedly.

None of them had ever been as excited as this before, never.


End file.
